Multionario a2
agronomic *Anglese: adj agronomic, agricultural *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agronomico/a agronomo (-ró-) *Anglese: n agronomist **Unde: agronomia, agronomic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agrónomo aguerrimento *Anglese: n (act of) inuring to war *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aguerrimento aguerrir *Anglese: v to inure to war **Unde: aguerrimento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aguerrir agulia *Anglese: n needle; also: gramophone needle; agulia magnetic magnetic needle **Unde: aguliata; agulietta" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agulha aguliata *Anglese: n needleful (of thread, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agulhada agulietta *Anglese: n aglet, aiguillette *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agulhinha (pequena agulha) aguliettero *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agulheteiro ah! *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: interj de surpresa, dor, alegria, etc ah! ah! ah! *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: interj gargalhada ai *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: interj de dor AIDS A *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: SIDA (Syndrome de Immunodeficientia Acquirite) aigrette F *Anglese: n aigrette *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aigrette F aira *Anglese: n threshing floor *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub eira ajornamento *Anglese: n adjournment, postponement *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. actualização; 2. adiamento" ajornar *Anglese: v to adjourn, postpone **Unde: ajornamento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v 1. actualizar; 2. adiar" -al *Anglese: suffixo adjective with nouns -al (= pertaining to ..., characteristic of ..., etc.) **Unde: natural etc.; conversational etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo adjectival com substantivos (= pertencente a..., característica de ..., etc.) compare: natural etc.; conversational etc." al- *Anglese: see alcohol, aldehydo, or aluminium *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... al- *Anglese: v in derivatives and compounds **Unde: alimento; alibile; coal-" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ala *Anglese: n wing (1. “wing of a bird, airplane etc.”; 2. part of a building) **Unde: aletta; alate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asa (1. ""asa de ave ou avião, etc""; 2. parte de uma construção)" à la F *Anglese: à la (as in “à la Newburgh”) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: à la F alabastrin *Anglese: adj alabastrine, alabaster *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alabastrino/a alabastrite *Anglese: n alabaster (= Oriental alabaster) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alabastrita alabastro *Anglese: n alabaster (as in “gypseous alabaster”) **Unde: alabastrite; alabastrin" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alabastro à la carte F *Anglese: à la carte *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: à la carte F alacre (ál-) *Anglese: adj eager, brisk, alacritous **Unde: alacritate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alacre, alegre alacremente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alacremente alacritate *Anglese: n eagerness, briskness, alacrity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alegria, alacridade, jovialidade, vigor alambic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alambique alambicamento *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alambicamento (acto de destilar) alambicar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alambicar (destilar) alambicator *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alambiqueiro alarma *Anglese: n alarm (1. call to arms; 2. fright) **Unde: alarmista; alarmar-alarmante" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alarme, alarma alarmante *Anglese: 1. ppr of alarmar; 2. adj alarming" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alarmante alarmantemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alarmantemente alarmar *Anglese: v to alarm (1. to call to arms; 2. to startle)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alarmar alarmista *Anglese: n alarmist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alarmista alate *Anglese: adj winged *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alado/a (com asas) alauda *Anglese: n lark (= singing bird of the family Alaudidae) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub calhandra, cotovia, alauda alba *Anglese: n 1. dawn, break of day; 2. Eccl. alb" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. alva, madrugada ; 2. Ecles. alva" alban- *Anglese: see Albania *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... albanese *Anglese: adj/n Albanian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub/adj albanês, albanesa Albania *Anglese: npr Albania **Unde: albanese *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Albania albatros *Anglese: n Ornith. albatross *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Zool. albatroz albe *Anglese: adj white (= of the color white) **Unde: albin; albumine; albiflor etc.; alba" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alvo, claro, cândido,branco albergar *Anglese: v to shelter, lodge *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v albergar albergero *Anglese: n innkeeper *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub albergueiro albergo *Anglese: n 1. shelter, lodging; 2. inn; albergo de juventute youth hostel **Unde: albergero; albergar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub albergue albiflor *Anglese: adj white-flowered, albiflorous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj albiflor albin *Anglese: adj albino **Unde: albinismo; albino" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj albino/a albinismo *Anglese: n albinism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub albinismo albino *Anglese: n albino *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub albino albricoc *Anglese: n apricot **Unde: albricochiero *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alperce, alperche (compare: armeniaca) albricoch- *Anglese: see albricoc *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... albricochiero *Anglese: n apricot tree *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alpercheiro album (ál-) *Anglese: n album *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub álbum albumina (-úmina) *Anglese: n Biochem. albumin *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bioquim. albumina albumine *Anglese: n albumen (1. white of an egg 2. Bot.) **Unde: albuminoide; albuminose; albuminuria etc.; albumina" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub albume, albúmen (1. clara de ovo 2. Bot.) albuminoide¹ *Anglese: adj albuminoid, albuminoidal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj albuminoide albuminoide² *Anglese: n Biochem. albuminoid *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bioquim. albuminoide albuminose *Anglese: adj albuminous, albuminose *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj albuminoso/a albuminuria *Anglese: n Pathol. albuminuria *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. albuminúria al(c)- *Anglese: in compounds some-, any- (= ali©-) **Unde: alco; alcun etc.; alcuno etc.; alquando etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... alca *Anglese: n Ornith. auk *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Zool. alca alcal- *Anglese: see alcali *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... alcalde H *Anglese: n alcalde (= mayor of a Spanish town, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcaide alcali (ál-) *Anglese: n Chem. alkali; alcali volatile ammonia **Unde: alcalin-alcalinitate, alcalino; alcaloide; alcalisar-alcalisation; alcalimetro etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. alcali alcalimetro (-í-) *Anglese: n alkalimeter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcalímetro alcalin *Anglese: adj alkaline *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alcalino/a alcalinitate *Anglese: n alkalinity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcalinidade alcalino *Anglese: n alkaline *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcalino alcalisar *Anglese: v to alkalize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alcalizar alcalisation *Anglese: n alkalization *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcalização alcaloide *Anglese: n alkaloid *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcaloide alce *Anglese: n Zool. elk *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Zool. alce alchimia (-ía) *Anglese: n alchemy **Unde: alchimista; alchimic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alquimia alchimic *Anglese: adj alchemical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alquímico/a alchimista *Anglese: n alchemist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alquimista alco *Anglese: pron something, anything; adv somewhat (= alique)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: pron algo alcohol NL *Anglese: n alcohol **Unde: alcoholismo; alcoholic-alcoholico; alcoholisar-alcoholisation; chloral etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub álcool alcoholic *Anglese: adj alcoholic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alcoólico/a alcoholico *Anglese: n alcoholic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcoólico alcoholisar *Anglese: v to alcoholize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alcoolizar alcoholisation *Anglese: n alcoholization *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcoolização alcoholismo *Anglese: n alcoholism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcoolismo alcova *Anglese: n alcove (= recessed portion of a room) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcova alcun *Anglese: adj some, any; also: a few (= alicun)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj algum/a alcuno *Anglese: indef pron someone, anyone (= alicuno) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: pron indef alguém, algum ale A *Anglese: n ale *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ale A aleatori *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aleatório/a alerta *Anglese: n Mil. alert **Unde: alerte *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mil. alerta alerte *Anglese: adj alert (= vigilant) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alerta (vigilante) aletta *Anglese: n 1. small wing, winglet; 2. (small) wingshaped appendage (= flange, rib, fin, etc.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aseta (pequena asa) aleut *Anglese: n Aleut **Unde: aleutic; Aleutas" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... Aleutas *Anglese: nprpl Aleutians *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aleutic *Anglese: adj Aleutian; Insulas Aleutic Aleutian Islands" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... Alexandra *Anglese: nprf Alexandra *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprf Alexandra Alexandria *Anglese: npr Alexandria *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Alexandria alexandrian *Anglese: adj Alexandrian (= of Alexandria) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alexandrino/a (de Alexandria) alexandrin *Anglese: adj I. Alexandrian (1. of Alexandria; 2. of Alexander the Great); II. Pros. Alexandrine" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj I. alexandrino/a (1. de Alexandria; 2. de Alexandre Magno); II. Pros. Alexandrino" alexandrino *Anglese: n Pros. Alexandrine *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Pros. Alexandrino Alexandro *Anglese: nprm Alexander **Unde: Alexandria-alexandrian, alexandrin-alexandrino; Alexandra" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprm Alexandre alfalfa *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. alfalfa alga *Anglese: n alga *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alga algebra (ál-) *Anglese: n algebra **Unde: algebrista; algebric" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub álgebra algebric *Anglese: adj algebraic, algebraical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj algebraico/a algebricamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv algebricamente algebrista *Anglese: n algebrist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub algebrista Alger *Anglese: npr 1. Alger; 2. Algiers **Unde: Algeria-algerian-algeriano" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Alger Algeria *Anglese: npr Algeria *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Algeria algerian *Anglese: adj Algerian, Algerine *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj algerino/a algeriano *Anglese: n Algerian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub algeriano algesia (-ía) *Anglese: n Med. algesia (= sensitivity to pain) **Unde: analgesia-analgesic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. algesia (sensibilidade à dor) -algia (-ía) *Anglese: in compounds -algia (= pain) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... algo- *Anglese: n in derivatives and compounds algo-, alg- (= pain) **Unde: algia-analgia-analgic, neuralgia etc.; nostalgia etc.; algometro etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... algometria (-ía) *Anglese: n Psychol. algometry (= measurement of sensitivity to pain) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Psicol. algometría (medir a sensibilidade à dor) algometric *Anglese: adj Psychol. algometric *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Psicol. algométrico/a (sensível à dor) algometro (-ómetro) *Anglese: n Psychol. algometer **Unde: alometria; algometric" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Psicol. algómetro (metro de sensibilidade à dor) alia L *Anglese: npl other things; inter alia inter alia, among other things" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: alia L; inter alia entre outras coisas" -alia *Anglese: suffixo substantive with nouns (= worthless collection of ...s) **Unde: ferralia etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com substantivos (= colecção desapreciável de...) compare: ferralia etc. alias (ál-) *Anglese: adv 1. otherwise (= in another manner); 2. alias; 3. at another time" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv 1. alias alibi¹ (ál-) *Anglese: adv elsewhere *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv (em outra parte) alibi² (ál-) *Anglese: n alibi *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub álibi alibile *Anglese: adj nutritive, nourishing, alible **Unde: alibilitate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alíbil alibilitate *Anglese: n alibility *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alibilidade ali©- *Anglese: in compounds any-, some- **Unde: alique etc.; aliquando etc.; alicubi etc.; alicun etc.; aliquid etc.; aliqua etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... alicubi (-ícubi) *Anglese: adv 1. somewhere; 2. anywhere as in (“did you see him anywhere?”)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv 1. em alguma parte; 2. em qualquer parte" alicun *Anglese: adj some, any; also: a few; alicun cosa something, anything **Unde: alicuno" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj algum/a alicuno *Anglese: indef pron someone, somebody; anyone, anybody" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: pron indef alguém, algum alie *Anglese: adj other (= altere) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj outro alien *Anglese: adj alien (= differing in nature) **Unde: alienismo; alienista; alienar-alienabile-alienabilitate, inalienabile-inalienabilitate, alienation, alienator, alienate-alienatario" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alieno (diferente) alienabile *Anglese: adj alienable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alienável alienabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alienavelmente alienabilitate *Anglese: n alienability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alienabilidade alienar *Anglese: v to alienate (1. to transfer ownership of; 2. to estrange)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alienar alienatario *Anglese: n alienee *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alienador alienate *Anglese: 1. pp of alienar; 2. adj insane" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alienado alienatemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alienadamente alienation *Anglese: n alienation (1. transfer of ownership to another; 2. estrangement; 3. insanity)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alienação alienator *Anglese: n alienator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alienador alienatori *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alienatório alienismo *Anglese: n Med. alienism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. alienismo alienista *Anglese: n alienist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alienista alimentar *Anglese: v to feed *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alimentar alimentari *Anglese: adj alimentary *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alimentar alimentation *Anglese: n nourishment, alimentation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alimentação alimentator *Anglese: n feeder, alimenter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alimentador alimento *Anglese: n food; alimentos allowance; specif.: alimony **Unde: alimentari; alimentose; alimentar-alimentation, alimentator, subalimentar-subalimentation, superalimentar-superalimentation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alimento; alimentos alimentos" alimentose *Anglese: adj nutritious *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj nutritivo/a alineamento *Anglese: n alignment (= action of aligning) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alinhamento (acção de alinhar) alinear *Anglese: v to align (= to range or place in a line) **Unde: alineamento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alinhar aliqua (ál-) *Anglese: adv 1. somewhere; 2. somehow" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv 1. em alguma parte; 2. de algum modo" aliquando *Anglese: adv at some time or other; at any time; sometime; in future time" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv as vezes; sempre; algumas vezes; em futuro" aliquanto *Anglese: adv somewhat, to some degree *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv algo, um pouco alique (ál-) *Anglese: pron something, anything; adv somewhat" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: pron algo aliquid (ál-) *Anglese: pron something (= alique) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: pron qualquer coisa aliquot (ál-) *Anglese: adj/indef pron some, several, a few *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj/pron indef algo, muito, um pouco alizari *Anglese: n madder root **Unde: alizarina *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alizari alizarina *Anglese: n alizarin, madder root *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alizarina all- *Anglese: adj in compounds allo-, all- (= other) **Unde: allotrope etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... allactamento *Anglese: n (act of) suckling, nursing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aleitamento, aleitação allactar *Anglese: v to suckle, nurse **Unde: allactamento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aleitar allargamento *Anglese: n widening, broadening *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alargamento allargar *Anglese: v to widen (= to make broad(er)) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alargar allectar *Anglese: v to lay up (through illness) **Unde: allectate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acamar (ficar doente de cama) allectate *Anglese: 1. pp of allectar; 2. adj bedridden" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acamado/a (ficar doente de cama) allée F *Anglese: n avenue, walk, alley *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub allée F allegar *Anglese: v to allege (= to bring forward as an argument or excuse) **Unde: allegation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alegar allegation *Anglese: n Law allegation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Lei alegação allegoria (-ía) *Anglese: n allegory **Unde: allegorista; allegoric; allegorisar-allegorisation, allegorisator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alegoria allegoric *Anglese: adj allegoric, allegorical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alegórico/a allegoricamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alegoricamente allegorisar *Anglese: v to allegorize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alegorizar allegorisation *Anglese: n allegorization *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alegorização allegorisator *Anglese: n allegorizer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alegorizador allegorista *Anglese: n allegorist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alegorista allegrar *Anglese: v to cheer up, brighten up (= to make gay or cheerful); allegrar se to rejoice" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alegrar; allegrar se alegrar-se" allegre *Anglese: adj gay, sprightly; merry; cheerful **Unde: allegressa; allegrar; allegro-allegretto" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alegre, feliz allegremente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alegremente allegressa *Anglese: n gayness, sprightliness; merriness; cheerfulness" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alegria allegretto *Anglese: n Mus. allegretto *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mus. allegretto I allegro *Anglese: n Mus. allegro *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mus. allegro I alleluia (-úya) *Anglese: interj alleluia, hallelujah *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: interj aleluia allergia (-ía) *Anglese: n Pathol. allergy **Unde: allergic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. alergia allergic *Anglese: adj Pathol. allergic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Patol. alérgico/a allerta *Anglese: n alert, alarm *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alerta, alarme allertar *Anglese: v to give the alarm to, alarm *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alertar allerte *Anglese: adj alert, watchful **Unde: allerta-allertar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alerta, vigilante alleviar *Anglese: v to lighten (= to make less heavy); also: to alleviate **Unde: alleviation; alleviator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aliviar alleviation *Anglese: n lightening (= making less heavy); also: alleviation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aliviação, alívio alleviator *Anglese: n lightener; also: alleviator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aliviador alliantia *Anglese: n alliance; le arca del alliantia the Ark of the Covenant" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aliança, convénio alliar *Anglese: v to ally; alliar se to form an alliance **Unde: alliantia; alliato" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aliar; alliar se aliar-se" alliato *Anglese: n ally *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aliado alligar *Anglese: v 1. to bind, attach (to); 2. to alloy (as in “to alloy silver with copper”) **Unde: alligato" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ligar (metais) alligato *Anglese: n alloy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub liga (de metais) alligator A *Anglese: n alligator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alligator A (espécie de crocodilo) allio *Anglese: n garlic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alho alliterar *Anglese: v to alliterate **Unde: alliteration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aliterar alliteration *Anglese: n alliteration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aliteração allitter- *Anglese: see alliter- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... allocut- *Anglese: see alloquer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... allocution *Anglese: n allocution *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alocução allogiamento *Anglese: n *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alojamento allogiar *Anglese: v *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alojar allogio *Anglese: n *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alojo allongamento *Anglese: n (act of) lengthening *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alongamento allongar *Anglese: v to lengthen (= to make longer); allongar (le bracio) to stretch out (one’s arm) Hence; allongamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alongar allopathe (-ó-) *Anglese: n allopath *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alopate allopathia (-ía) *Anglese: n allopathy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alopatia allopathic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alopático/a alloquer -loqu-/-locut- *Anglese: v to pronounce an allocution **Unde: allocution *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v (pronunciar um breve discurso) allotrope (-ótrope) *Anglese: adj 1. Chem. allotropic; 2. Zoo. allotropous **Unde: allotropia; allotropic; allotropo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj 1. Quim. alotrópico/a, alotropo/a allotropia (-ía) *Anglese: n Chem. allotropy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. alotropia allotropic *Anglese: adj Chem. allotropic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Quim. alotrópico/a allotropo (-ótropo) *Anglese: n Chem. allotrope *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. alotropo all right A *Anglese: interj all right *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: interj all right A allu- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: alluvion; alluvial" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... alluder -lud-/-lus- *Anglese: v to allude **Unde: allusion; allusive" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aludir allus- *Anglese: see alluder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... allusion *Anglese: n allusion; facer allusion a to allude to" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alusão allusive *Anglese: adj allusive; alluding" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alusivo/a allusivemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alusivamente alluv- *Anglese: see allu- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... alluvial *Anglese: adj alluvial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aluvial alluvion *Anglese: n 1. inundation; alluvion; 2. alluvium" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aluvião alma mater L *Anglese: alma mater *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: alma mater L almanac *Anglese: n almanac *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub almanaque almosna *Anglese: n alms; facer almosna to give alms **Unde: almosnero; almosneria; almosniera" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub esmola almosneria (-ía) *Anglese: n almonry *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub esmolaria almosnero *Anglese: n almoner; almsgiver" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub esmoleiro almosniera *Anglese: n alms purse, alms bag *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub esmoleira aloda *Anglese: see aloda *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: (compare: alauda) aloe *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aloé alora *Anglese: adv then (1. at that time; 2. in that case, consequently) (= tunc)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv então (1. naquele tempo; 2. em tal caso)" Alpes *Anglese: nprpl Alps **Unde: alpestre; alpin-alpinismo, alpinista, cisalpin, transalpin-transalpino" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprpl Alpes alpestre *Anglese: adj Alpine, Alpestrine *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alpino/a, alpestre alpha *Anglese: n alpha (= the first letter of the Greek alphabet); alpha e omega alpha and omega; particula alpha alpha particle; radio alpha alpha ray **Unde: alphabeto etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alfa (primeira letra do alfabeto grego) ""a""; alpha e omega alfa e ómega" alphabetic *Anglese: adj alphabetical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alfabético/a alphabeticamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alfabeticamente alphabetisar *Anglese: v to alphabetize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alfabetizar alphabetisation *Anglese: n alphabetization *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alfabetização alphabeto *Anglese: n alphabet **Unde: alphabetic; alphabetisar-alphabetisation; analphabete-analphabetismo, analphabeto-analphabetic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alfabeto alpin *Anglese: adj Alpine, alpine; also: Ethnol." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alpino/a alpinismo *Anglese: n Alpinism; mountaineering" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alpinismo alpinista *Anglese: n Alpinist; Alpine climber" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alpinista alquando *Anglese: adv at some time or other; at any time; sometime; in future time (= aliquando)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv as vezes; sempre; algumas vezes; em futuro" alquanto *Anglese: adv somewhat, to some degree (= aliquanto) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv algo, um pouco Alsatia *Anglese: npr Alsace **Unde: alsatian-alsatiano *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Alsácia alsatian *Anglese: adj Alsatian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alsaciano/a alsatiano *Anglese: n Alsatian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alsaciano alsi (-í) *Anglese: adv 1. also, too; 2. likewise, moreover, furthermore (= etiam)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv 1. também; 2. como" Altai (-ái) *Anglese: npr Altai (1. Altai mountains; 2. Altai region) **Unde: altaic-uraloaltaic etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Altai (1. montanhas Altai; 2. região Altai)" altaic (-áic) *Anglese: adj Altaic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj altaico/a altar *Anglese: n altar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub altar alte *Anglese: adj 1. high; 2. loud; in alte voce aloud (1. not in a whisper; 2. loudly) **Unde: altessa; altitude; exaltar; altiar; altimetro etc.; altisone etc.; altisonante etc.; altoparlator etc.; alto-contralto" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alto altemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv altamente alterabile *Anglese: adj alterable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alterável alterabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alteravelmente alterar *Anglese: v 1. to alter (= to make different); 2. to adulterate; su voce se alterava (con emotion) his voice broke (with emotion)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alterar alteration *Anglese: n 1. alteration; 2. adulteration (= action of adulterating)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. alteração; 2. adulteração" altercar *Anglese: v to quarrel, wrangle, altercate **Unde: altercation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v altercar altercation *Anglese: n altercation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub altercação altere *Anglese: adj other (1. additional; 2. different); un altere another; le un le altere, le unes le alteres one another, each other; altere vice or altere vece a second time, once again, once more **Unde: alterne; alterar-alterabile-inalterabile-inalterabilitate, alteration; altruismo; altruista; alterubi etc.; unaltere etc.; sesquialtere etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj outro (1. adicional; 2. diferente); altere vece ou altere vice de novo, outra vez" alteremente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv (de outra maneira) alternar *Anglese: v to alternate (1. to do by turns; 2. to occur by turns)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alternar alternate *Anglese: adj alternate, alternating *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alternado/a alternatemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alternativamente alternation *Anglese: n alternation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alternação alternativa *Anglese: n 1. alternation; 2. alternative (= choice between two possible things or lines of action)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alternativa alternative *Anglese: adj 1. alternate, alternating; 2. alternative; currente alternative alternating current" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj 1. alternativo/a; currente alternative Elect. corrente alterna" alternativemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv alternativamente alternator *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alternador alterne *Anglese: adj Bot. alternate; angulos alterne alternate angles **Unde: alternar-alternation, alternative-alternativa, alternate; subalterne" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alterno/a alterubi (-érubi) *Anglese: adv elsewhere *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv noutra parte altessa *Anglese: n Highness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Alteza altiamento *Anglese: n (act of) raising or lifting *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alçamento, (acto de) alçar ou levantar altiar *Anglese: v to raise (1. to make higher; 2. to raise the position or level of); altiar le voce to raise one’s voice **Unde: altiamento; realtiar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alçar altimetro (-í-) *Anglese: n altimeter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub altímetro altiplano *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub planalto, altiplano altisonante *Anglese: adj altisonant, high-sounding *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj altissonante altisone *Anglese: adj altisonant, high-sounding *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj altíssono/a altitude *Anglese: n 1. altitude; 2. height; al altitude del (situation, etc.) equal to (the situation, etc.); al altitude de (un capo, un insula, etc.) off (a cape, an island, etc.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. altitude; 2. altura" alto *Anglese: n I. top, upper part; II. Mus. alto (1. contralto voice; 2. tenor violin); le altos e (le) bassos the ups and downs; in alto 1. upward(s), up; also: upstairs; 2. (up) on top; also: upstairs; de alto a basso 1. from the top to the bottom; 2. from top to bottom, from top to toe" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub I. alto, parte de cima; II. Mus. alto (1. voz de contralto; 2. tenor violino)" altoparlante *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alto-falante alto-parlator *Anglese: n loud-speaker *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... altor *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub altura altru- *Anglese: see altere *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... altruismo *Anglese: n altruism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub altruísmo altruista *Anglese: n altruist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub altruísta altura *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub altura aluminium (-ínium) *Anglese: n aluminum, aluminium *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. alumínio (Al) alumna *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aluna alumno *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aluno alveo *Anglese: n trough, tub; also: bathtub **Unde: alveolo-alveolari, alveolate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub gamela, banheira alveolari *Anglese: adj 1. cell-like; honeycomb (as in “honeycomb pattern”); 2. Anat. alveolar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj 1. alveolar (célula do favo das abelhas); 2. Anat. alveolar" alveolate *Anglese: adj honeycombed, pitted, alveolate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj alveolado/a alveolo (-éolo) *Anglese: n 1. cell (of a honeycomb); 2. socket (of a tooth)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alvéolo, pequena cavidade, casulo am- *Anglese: see ammoniaco *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... amabile *Anglese: adj lovable, amiable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amável amabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv amavelmente amabilitate *Anglese: n amiability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amabilidade amalgama (-mál-) *Anglese: n amalgam **Unde: amalgamar-amalgamation, amalgamator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amalgama, mistura amalgamar *Anglese: v to amalgamate (1. Metal.; 2. to combine, consolidate)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amalgamar amalgamation *Anglese: n amalgamation (1. union, consolidation; 2. Metal.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub mistura (1. união, consolidação; 2. Metal.)" amalgamator *Anglese: n amalgamator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amalgamador amandola (-ándola) *Anglese: n almond **Unde: amandoliero *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amendoa amandoliero *Anglese: n almond-tree *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amendoeira amante *Anglese: n lover, paramour *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amante amar¹ *Anglese: adj bitter **Unde: amaritude; amarisar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amargo/a amar² *Anglese: v to love; also: to like, be fond of, etc. **Unde: amante; amabile-amabilitate; amator; amatori; amate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amar amarage (-aje) *Anglese: n Aeronaut. action of alighting on water *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amaragem Aeronaut. acção de aterrar sobre o mar amarar *Anglese: v Aeronaut. to alight on water **Unde: amarage *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amarar amarisar *Anglese: v to make bitter; to embitter" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amargar amaritude *Anglese: n bitterness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amargura amarmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv amargamente amarrar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amarrar amassamento *Anglese: n amassment *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amassmento (acto de amassar) amassar *Anglese: v to amass **Unde: amassamento; amassator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amassar amassator *Anglese: n amasser *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amassador amate *Anglese: 1. pp of amar²; 2. adj beloved" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amado/a amateur F *Anglese: n amateur *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amateur F amator *Anglese: v lover (= one who has a strong liking for something) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amador (amante, namorado; apreciador; cultor curioso de qualquer arte; indivíduo que pratica desporto por gosto e não para alcançar qualquer benefício monetário; aquele que tem conhecimentos pouco aprofundados sobre determinado assunto.)" amatori *Anglese: adj amatory *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amador Amazon *Anglese: npr Amazon (1. Gr. Mythol.]; 2. Geog.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Amazona (1. bitolá.]; 2. George.)" amazon *Anglese: n amazon, horsewoman; also: virago **Unde: amazonie" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amazona (mulher aguerrida; mulher que monta cavalos; saia comprida usada pelas mulheres que montam; (no pl. ) mulheres guerreiras que, segundo a lenda, habitavam na Capadócia e que mutilavam o seio direito para melhor manejarem o arco (grafado com inicial maiúscula)." amazonie *Anglese: adj Amazonian (1. pertaining to the Amazons; 2. pertaining to the Amazon river)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amazónico/a (1. relacionado com as Amazonas; 2. relacionado como a Amazónia)" ambass- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: ambassada; ambassator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ambassada *Anglese: n embassy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub embaixada ambassator *Anglese: n ambassador *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub embaixador ambe *Anglese: adj both; ambes pron both" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambos/as; ambes pron ambos/as" ambidextere, ambidextre *Anglese: adj ambidextrous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambidextro, ambidestro ambiente¹ *Anglese: adj ambient, surrounding *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambiente (esfera social) ambiente² *Anglese: n environment (= all of the surrounding conditions and influences) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ambiente (natureza) ambigue *Anglese: adj ambiguous **Unde: ambiguitate; inambigue-inambiguitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambíguo/a ambiguitate *Anglese: n ambiguity (1. double or dubious meaning; 2. ambiguous expression)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ambiguidade (qualidade de ser ambíguo; anfibiologia; duplo sentido.)" ambir *Anglese: v 1. to go round (something), surround; 2. to go round after, solicit **Unde: ambiente; ambition; ambito" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v desejo forte (ambição) ambition *Anglese: n ambition **Unde: ambitiose *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ambição ambitiose *Anglese: adj ambitious *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambicioso/a ambitiosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv ambiciosamente ambito (ám-) *Anglese: n ambit, circuit, circuitous route *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub âmbito, recinto, contorno, campo de acção; contexto)" ambivert- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: ambivertito *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ambivertito *Anglese: n Psychol. ambivert *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ambly- *Anglese: adj in compounds ambly- (= dull; dim; blunt; obtuse, etc.) **Unde: amblyopia etc. ..." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... amblyopia (-ía) *Anglese: n Med. amblyopia **Unde: amblyopic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. ambliopia amblyopic *Anglese: adj amblyopic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambliopico/a ambra *Anglese: n 1. amber; 2. ambergris; ambra gris ambergris **Unde: ambrar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. ambar; 2. ambre" ambrar *Anglese: v to perfume with ambergris *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ambrear ambrosia *Anglese: n ambrosia (1. food intended or fit for the gods; 2. Bot. wormseed)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ambrósia (1. comer da imortalidade; 2. Bot. planta aromática)" ambrosiac *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambrosíaco/a ambrosial *Anglese: adj ambrosial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambrosial, ambrosíaco/a ambrosian *Anglese: adj Ambrosian; canto ambrosian Ambrosian chant; rito ambrosian Ambrosian rite" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambrosiano/a ambrosie *Anglese: adj ambrosial **Unde: ambrosia-ambrosial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambrosíaco/a Ambrosio *Anglese: nprm Ambrose; Sancte Ambrosio Saint Ambrose **Unde: ambrosian" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprm Ambrósio ambulante *Anglese: 1. ppr of ambular; 2. adj ambulant" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ambulante ambulantia *Anglese: n ambulance (1. field hospital; 2. “hospital ambulance”)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ambulância ambular *Anglese: v to walk (= to go on foot) **Unde: ambulante-ambulantia; ambulatori; ambulatura; deambular-deambulation, deambulatori; preambular-preambulo; funambulo etc.; noctambule etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v andar, caminhar ambulatura *Anglese: n gait, walk *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub andadura (modo de andar, caminhar) ameba *Anglese: n Zool. amoeba **Unde: amebic; ameboide; amebiforme etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Zool. ameba, amiba amebic *Anglese: adj amoebic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amebico/a amebiforme *Anglese: adj amoebiform *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amebiforme ameboide *Anglese: adj amoeboid; movimentos ameboide Physiol. amoeboid movements" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ameboide amen L *Anglese: interj amen *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: interj ámen L amene *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ameno amenitate *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amenidade -amento *Anglese: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ament, -ement, -ment (= action or result of ...ing) **Unde: arrangiamento etc.; commandamento etc; discoragiamento etc.; governamento etc.; ornamento etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' (= acção ou resultado de...) compare: arrangiamento etc.; commandamento etc; discoragiamento etc.; governamento etc.; ornamento etc." America *Anglese: npr America; America del nord North America; America del sud South America; America latin Latin America **Unde: american-americanismo, americanisar, angloamerican etc., panamerican etc., americano" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr América; America del nord América do Norte; America del sud América do Sul; America latin América Latina" american *Anglese: adj American (1. belonging to North or South America; 2. belonging to the United States)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Americano/a(1. pertencente ao Norte ou Sul da América; 2. pertencente aos Estados Unidos)" americanisar *Anglese: v to Americanize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v americanizar americanismo *Anglese: n Americanism (1. American custom or characteristic; 2. word or phrase peculiar to American English)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Americanismo (1. costumes ou características americanas; 2. palavra ou frase peculiar do inglês americano)" americano *Anglese: n American (1. an inhabitant of North or South America; 2. an inhabitant of the United States)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Americano (1. habitante do Norte ou Sul da América; 2. um habitante dos Estados Unidos)" americium *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. amerício (Am) amethystic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ametistico/a amethysto *Anglese: n amethyst *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ametista amic (-íc) *Anglese: adj friendly (= not enemy); (nation) amic friendly (nation) **Unde: amicitate; amicar-amicabile-amicabilitate; inimic; amico-amical-inamical; amica" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amigo amica (-íca) *Anglese: n friend (fem.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amiga (fem.) amicabile *Anglese: adj amicable, friendly *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amigável, amistoso/a amicabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv amigavelmente amicabilitate *Anglese: n friendliness, amicability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amigabilidade amical *Anglese: adj friendly; (reguardo) amical friendly (look)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amigável amicalmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv amigavelmente amicar *Anglese: v to make friends of; amicar se to make friends (with)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amigar; amicar se ser amigo de alguém" amicitate *Anglese: n friendship *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amizade amico (-íco) *Anglese: n friend (masc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amigo (masc.) amidar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amidar amido (á-) *Anglese: n Chem. amide **Unde: amidogeno etc.; acetamido etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. amido amidogeno (-ógeno) *Anglese: n Chem. amidogen *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... amino *Anglese: n Chem. amine **Unde: aminophenol etc.; amino-acido etc.; methylamino etc.; vitamina etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... amino-acido (-ácido) *Anglese: n Chem. amino acid *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aminoacido *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. aminoácido aminophenol *Anglese: n Chem. aminophenol *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... amita (ám-) *Anglese: n aunt **Unde: granamita *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub tia Ammon *Anglese: npr Ammon (1. Relig.; 2. Rom. Relig.); corno de Ammon horn of Ammon **Unde: ammonite; ammoniac-ammoniaco" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Amon (1. Relig.; 2. Rom. Relig.)" ammon- *Anglese: see ammoniaco or ammonium *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ammonal *Anglese: n Technol. ammonal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ammoniac *Anglese: adj ammoniac; gumma ammoniac gum ammoniac; aqua ammoniac ammonia (water)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amoníaco/a ammoniacal *Anglese: adj ammoniacal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amoniacal ammoniaco *Anglese: n 1. ammonia (= Chem. NH3); 2. ammoniac, gum ammoniac; ammoniaco (liquide) (liquid) ammonia, ammonia (water) **Unde: ammoniacal; ammonium-ammonal etc.; ammonic; ammonificar-ammonification; amido; amino" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. amoníaco (Quim. NH3); 2. amoníaco" ammonic *Anglese: adj ammonic, ammoniacal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amoniacal ammonificar *Anglese: v to ammonify *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amonificar ammonification *Anglese: n ammonification (1. impregnation with ammonia; 2. decomposition with production of ammonia)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amonificação (1. impregnação com amonía; 2. decomposição com produção de amonía)" ammonite *Anglese: n Paleontol. ammonite *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ammonium (-ónium) *Anglese: n ammonium *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amónio amnesia (-ía) *Anglese: n amnesia, loss of memory **Unde: cryptomnesia etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amnésia, perda de memória amnestia (-ía) *Anglese: n amnesty **Unde: amnestic; amnestiar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amnistia amnestiar *Anglese: v to amnesty, give or proclaim amnesty (to) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amnistiar amnestic *Anglese: adj amnesty, amnestic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amnistico/a amollimento *Anglese: n softening, making soft *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amolecimento amollir *Anglese: v to soften (= to make soft) **Unde: amollimento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amolecer amonta *Anglese: n amount *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub soma, importo amontar *Anglese: v to amount **Unde: amonta *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amontar, amontoar, somar amor *Anglese: n love (= passionate affection); amor proprie self-esteem; amores amours, love-affairs **Unde: amoretto; amorose-amorositate; inamorar-inamorate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amor; amores amores; amor platonic amor platónico; amor proprie amor próprio" amoral *Anglese: adj amoral, nonmoral **Unde: amoralismo *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amoral amoralismo *Anglese: n amoralism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amoralismo amoralmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv amoralmente amoretto *Anglese: n love affair, flirtation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... amorose *Anglese: adj amorous (1. loving; 2. pertaining to love)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amoroso/a amorosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv amorosamente amorositate *Anglese: n amorousness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amorosidade amorphe *Anglese: adj amorphous; specif.: Geol.; Biol.; etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amorfo/a Geol.; Biol.; etc." amorphia (-ía) *Anglese: n amorphism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amorfia amorphismo *Anglese: n amorphism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amorfismo amortimento *Anglese: n (act of) deadening, subduing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amortecimento amortir *Anglese: v to deaden (feelings, taste, etc.) **Unde: amortimento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amortecer amortisar *Anglese: v to amortize (= to extinguish a debt by means of a sinking fund) **Unde: amortisation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amortizar amortisation *Anglese: n amortization *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amortização amortisator *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amortizador, amortecedor amover *Anglese: v to amove, remove (from office, etc.) **Unde: amovibile-amovibilitate, inamovibile *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amover, remover amovibile *Anglese: adj amovable, removable (= subject to removal) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amovível, removível (sujeito a ser removido) amovibilitate *Anglese: n amovability, removability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amovibilidade, removibilidade amperage (-aje) *Anglese: n amperage *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amperagem ampere (ampér) *Anglese: n ampere *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ampere Ampère, André Marie *Anglese: npr physicist after whom the “ampere” is named; lege de Ampère Ampère’s law **Unde: ampere-amperage, amperometro etc., ampere-hora etc., ampere-torno etc., voltampere etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr fisco de quem deriva o termine ampere; Ampère, lege de lei de Ampère" ampere-hora (amper-hóra) *Anglese: n ampere-hour *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ampere-hora ampere-torno (amper-tórno) *Anglese: n ampere turn *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... amperometro (-ómetro) *Anglese: n amperometer, ammeter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amperómetro amphi- *Anglese: prefixo chiefly to form technical terms amphi- (1. both; 2. around, about) **Unde: amphibie etc.; amphitheatro etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prefixo sobretudo para formar termos técnicos (1. ambos; 2. cerca de, perto de) compare: amphibie etc.; amphitheatro etc." amphibie *Anglese: adj amphibious **Unde: amphibio-amphibiologia etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anfíbio/a amphibio *Anglese: n amphibian (1. Zool.; 2. amphibian airplane)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anfíbio (1. Zool.; 2. aeroplano anfíbio)" amphibiologia (-ía) *Anglese: n amphibiology *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anfibiologia amphitheatral *Anglese: adj amphitheatric, amphitheatrical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anfiteatral amphitheatro *Anglese: n amphitheater **Unde: amphitheatral *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anfiteatro amphitryon *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub m 1. anfitrião, hospedeiro; 2. npr Anfitrião (nome do mítico rei de Tirinto a quem, na homónima comédia de Molière, se atribui generosa hospitalidade)" amphitryona *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub f anfitriã, hospedeira amphora (ám-) *Anglese: n amphora *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ânfora ample *Anglese: adj ample (1. spacious, extensive; 2. copious) **Unde: amplitude; ampliar-ampliation; amplificar-amplification, amplificative, amplificator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amplo/a (1. extensivo; 2. espaçoso)" amplemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv amplamente ampliar *Anglese: v to enlarge (= to make larger) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ampliar ampliation *Anglese: n enlargement, enlarging *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ampliação amplificar *Anglese: v to amplify (1. as in “to amplify a story, etc.”; 2. Elec.; 3. to exaggerate)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amplificar amplification *Anglese: n amplification *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amplificação amplificative *Anglese: adj amplifying, magnifying *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amplificativo/a amplificativemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv amplificativamente amplificator *Anglese: n amplifier; also: Photog. enlarger" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amplificador amplitude *Anglese: n amplitude *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amplitude ampulla *Anglese: n 1. Pathol. blister; 2. Eccl. ampulla; 3. phial, flask; also: ampoule; 4. (electric) bulb" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub empola, bolha, vesícula, ampola amputar *Anglese: v to amputate **Unde: amputation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v amputar amputation *Anglese: n amputation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amputação amuleto *Anglese: n amulet; also: charm" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amuleto amusamento *Anglese: n amusement *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub divertimento amusar *Anglese: v to amuse, entertain; amusar se to amuse or divert oneself **Unde: amusamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v animar, divertir; amusar se divertir-se" amygdala *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amígdala amygdalite *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amigdalite amygdaloide *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj amigdaloide an *Anglese: 1. interr part -; an ille habe le libro? has he the book?; 2. conj whether **Unde: annon etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: part interr ( compare: esque ) an ille ha le libro? -an *Anglese: suffixo adjective with names of places and persons -an (1. pertaining to ...; 2. native to, citizen of, or inhabiting ...) **Unde: -ano; african etc.; italian etc.; urban etc.; mohammedan etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo adjectivo com nomes de lugares e pessoas (1. pertencente a...; 2. nativo ou habitante de...) compare: african etc.; italian etc.; urban etc.; mohammedan etc." an- *Anglese: prefixo In positions other than before -h- and vowels; used with nouns and adjectives a-, an-, (= not ...; without or lacking ...) **Unde: agnostic etc.; amnesia etc.; analphabete etc.; anarchia etc.; anesthesia etc.; anesthetic etc.; anhydre etc.; athee etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prefixo [ 'a-' em posição que não seja antes de '-h-' e vogais; usado com substantivos e adjectivos] a-, an-, (= não ...; sem ou falta de ...) compare: agnostic etc.; amnesia etc.; analphabete etc.; anarchia etc.; anesthesia etc.; anesthetic etc.; anhydre etc.; athee etc." ana- *Anglese: prefixo ana- (1. up, upwards; 2. backwards; 3. again) **Unde: anachrone etc.; anabaptisar etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prefixo (1. em alto, em cima; 2. detrás; 3. de novo) compare: anachrone etc.; anabaptisar etc." anabaptisar *Anglese: v to anabaptize, rebaptize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anabaptizar anabaptismo *Anglese: n Anabaptism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Anabaptismo anabaptista *Anglese: n Anabaptist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Anabaptista anacardiaceas *Anglese: npl Bot. Anacardiaceae *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pl Bot. anacardiáceas anacardiacee *Anglese: n Bot. anacardiaceous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. anacardiácea anacardio *Anglese: n Bot. anacardium **Unde: anacardiacee-anacardiaceas *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. anacárdio anachrone *Anglese: adj anachronous, anachronic **Unde: anachronic; anachronisar-anachronismo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anacrónico/a anachronic *Anglese: adj anachronous, anachronic, anachronistic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anacrónico/a anachronicamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anacronicamente anachronisar *Anglese: v to anachronize, commit anachronisms *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anacronizar anachronismo *Anglese: n anachronism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anacronismo Anacreonte *Anglese: npr Lit. Anacreon **Unde: anacreontic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anacreontic *Anglese: adj Anacreontic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anaerobie *Anglese: adj Biol. anaerobic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Biol. anaeróbico/a anaerobio *Anglese: n Biol. anaerobe *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Biol. anaeróbio anagramma *Anglese: n anagram *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anagrama anal *Anglese: adj Anat. anal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Anat. anal analectos *Anglese: npl analects, analecta *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pl analectos, analecta analgesia (-ía) *Anglese: n Med. analgesia (= insensitivity to pain) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. analgesia (insensibilidade à dor) analgesic *Anglese: adj Med. analgesic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Med. analgésico/a analgesicamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv analgesicamente analgesico *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub analgésico analgia (-ía) *Anglese: n Med. analgia, analgesia (= insensitivity to pain) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. analgia, analgesia (insensibilidade à dor) analgic *Anglese: adj Med. analgic, analgesic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Med. análgico/a, analgésico/a analgicamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv analgicamente analoge (-áloge) *Anglese: adj analogous (= corresponding in some ways); analoge a analogous to **Unde: analogia-analogic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj análogo (correspondente em alguma maneira); analoge a análogo a" analogia (-ía) *Anglese: n analogy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub analogia analogic *Anglese: adj analogic, analogical (= founded on analogy) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj analógico/a analogicamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv analogicamente analphabete *Anglese: adj illiterate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj analfabeto/a analphabetic *Anglese: adj 1. illiterate; 2. Phonet. analphabetic; 3. unwritten, without an alphabet" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj analfabeto/a; (aquele que ignora o alfabeto)" analphabeticamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv analfabeticamente analphabetismo *Anglese: n 1. illiteracy; 2. Phonet. analphabetism, analphabetic notation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub analfabetismo analphabeto *Anglese: n illiterate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub analfabeto analysabile *Anglese: adj analyzable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj analisável analysar *Anglese: v to analyze *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v analisar analysator *Anglese: n analyzer, analyst *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub analisador, analista analyse (-ályse) *Anglese: n analysis; analyse qualitative qualitative analysis; analyse quantitative quantitative analysis; analyse infinitesimal Infinitesimal calculus; in le ultime analyse In the last analysis, all things considered **Unde: analysar-analysabile, analysator, analysta; psychoanalyse etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub analise; analyse infinitesimal calculo infinitesima; analyse qualitative analise qualitativa; analyse quantitative analise quantitativa; analyse spectral analise espectral" analysta *Anglese: n analyst, analyzer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub analista analytic *Anglese: adj analytic, analytical; geometria analytic analytic geometry **Unde: psychoanalytic etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj analítico/a analyticamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv analiticamente ananas (-ás) *Anglese: n Bot. pineapple *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. ananás ananasiero *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. ananaseiro anarch- *Anglese: adj in derivatives and compounds anarch-, anarcho- (= anarchic, anarchical) **Unde: anarchia-anarchismo, anarchista, anarchic; anarchosyndicalismo etc.; anarchosyndicalista etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anarchia (-ía) *Anglese: n anarchy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anarquia anarchic *Anglese: adj anarchic, anarchical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anárquico/a anarchicamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anarquicamente anarchismo *Anglese: n anarchism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anarquismo anarchista *Anglese: n anarchist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anarquista anarchosyndicalismo *Anglese: n anarchosyndicalism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anarco-sindicalismo anarchosyndicalista *Anglese: n anarchosyndicalist; also: attrib." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anarco-sindicalista anate (á-) *Anglese: n Zool. duck *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Zool. pato (ave palmípede da família dos anatídeos) anathema -ma/-mat- (-átema) *Anglese: n Eccl. anathema **Unde: anathematisar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Ecles. anátema anathemat- *Anglese: see anathema *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anathematisar *Anglese: v Eccl. to anathematize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anatematizar Anatolia *Anglese: npr Anatolia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Anatólia anatom- *Anglese: n in derivatives anatom- (= anatomy) **Unde: anatomia-anatomista; anatomic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anatomia (-ía) *Anglese: n anatomy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anatomia anatomic *Anglese: adj anatomic, anatomical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anatómico/a anatomicamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anatomicamente anatomista *Anglese: n anatomist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anatomista ancestral *Anglese: adj ancestral *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ancestral ancestralmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv ancestralmente ancestre *Anglese: n ancestor **Unde: ancestral *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antepassado ancian *Anglese: adj ancient, old; (le) ancianos (the) ancients **Unde: ancianitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ancião, velho anciana *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub f. anciã ancianitate *Anglese: n 1. oldness, antiquity; 2. seniority (= length of service)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub velhice, antiguidade;" anciano *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub m. ancião (os anciãos, anciões, anciães) ancora¹ (án-) *Anglese: n anchor **Unde: ancorar-ancorage; disancorar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ancora ancora² (-óra) *Anglese: 1. adv still, yet; 2. interj encore!" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: 1. adv ainda; 2. interj de novo" ancorage (-aje) *Anglese: n anchorage (1. action of anchoring; 2. place to anchor; 3. anchorage dues)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ancoragem (1. acção de ancorar; 2. lugar para ancorar)" ancorar *Anglese: v to anchor *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ancorar andaluse *Anglese: adj Andalusian **Unde: andaluso-Andalusia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj andaluz/a Andalusia *Anglese: npr Andalusia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Andaluzia andaluso *Anglese: n Andalusian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub andaluz/a andante I *Anglese: adj/adv/n Mus. andante *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub/adj/adv Mus. andante I andantino I *Anglese: adj/n Mus. andantino *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub/adj Mus. andantino I Andes *Anglese: nprpl Andes; Cordillera del Andes Cordillera of the Andes" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprpl Andes andr- *Anglese: n in derivatives and compounds andr-, andro- (= man, male, husband) **Unde: androide; androphobia etc.; androgyne etc.; gynandre etc.; polyandre etc.; monandre etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... Andreas (-éas) *Anglese: nprm Andrew *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprm André androgyne *Anglese: adj androgynous (1. hermaphroditic; 2. Bot.) **Unde: androgynia; androgyno" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj andrógino/a (1. hermafrodita; 2. Bot.)" androgynia (-ía) *Anglese: n androgyny *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub androginia androgyno (-ró-) *Anglese: n androgyne (1. hermaphrodite; 2. Bot.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub andrógino (1. hermafrodita; 2. Bot.)" androide *Anglese: n android *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub andróide androphobia (-ía) *Anglese: n androphobia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub androfobia anecdota (-éc-) *Anglese: n anecdote **Unde: anecdotista; anecdotic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anedota anecdotic *Anglese: adj anecdotal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anedótico/a anecdotista *Anglese: n anecdotist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anedotista anellar *Anglese: v to (cause to) curl in ringlets, locks, etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anelar (pôr em aneis; dar a forma de anel)" anellides (-él-) *Anglese: npl Zool. Annelides *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pl Zool. anelideos anello *Anglese: n ring (= circle of metal or other material); also: link (of a chain); anello nuptial wedding ring; anello del piscator fisherman’s ring **Unde: anellides; anellar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anel (pequena argola com que se enfeitam os dedos); anello del piscator Ecles. anel do pescador; anello nuptial anel nupcial; anello pastoral anel pastoral" anemia (-ía) *Anglese: n Med. anemia, anaemia **Unde: anemic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. anemia anemic *Anglese: adj anemic, anaemic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anémico/a anemo- *Anglese: n in derivatives and compounds anemo- (= wind) **Unde: anemone; anemometro etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anemographia (-ía) *Anglese: n Meterol. anemography *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Metereol. anemografia (descrição dos ventos) anemographo (-ó-) *Anglese: n anemograph *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anemógrafo anemometro (-ó-) *Anglese: n anemometer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anemómetro anemone (-óne) *Anglese: n anemone; anemone de mar sea anemone" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anémona; anemone de mar anémona de mar" anemoscopio *Anglese: n anemoscope *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anemoscópio anesthesia (-ía) *Anglese: n anesthesia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anestesia anesthesiar *Anglese: v to anesthetize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anestesiar anesthetic *Anglese: adj anesthetic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anestético/a anesthetico *Anglese: n anesthetic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anestético anesthetista *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anastesista anetho *Anglese: n dill *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aneto -ange- *Anglese: see angio- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... Angela (á-) *Anglese: nprf Angela *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprf Ângela angelic *Anglese: adj angelic; le salutation angelic the Angelic Salutation, the Ave Maria" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj angélico/a Angelica *Anglese: nprf Angelica *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprf Angélica angelica *Anglese: n Bot. angelica *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. angélica angelicamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv angelicamente angelo (á-) *Anglese: n angel; angelo tutelar guardian angel **Unde: angelic-angelica, Angelica; archangelo etc.; Angela" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anjo; angelo del tenebras Príncipe das Ténebras; angelo tutelar anjo da guarda" angelus (á-) *Anglese: n R.C.Ch. Angelus; also: Angelus bell" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Catól. Angelus angina *Anglese: n Pathol. quinsy, angina; angina de pectore angina pectoris **Unde: anginose" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. angina; angina de pectore angina de peito" anginose *Anglese: adj quinsied *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anginoso/a angio- *Anglese: n in derivatives and compounds angio- (= vessel) **Unde: angiographia etc.; angiosperme etc.; sporangio etc.; hydrangea etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... angiographia (-ía) *Anglese: n angiography *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub angiografia angiologia (-ía) *Anglese: n angiology *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub angiologia angiosperma *Anglese: n Bot. angiosperm; angiospermas Angiospermae" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. angiosperma angiosperme *Anglese: adj Bot. angiospermous **Unde: angiosperma *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Bot. angiospermo/a Anglaterra *Anglese: npr England *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Inglaterra anglese¹ *Anglese: adj English *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj inglês anglese² *Anglese: n 1. English (= English language); 2. Englishman, Englishwoman" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. inglês (língua inglesa); 2. inglês, inglesa" Anglia *Anglese: npr Hist. Anglia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Hist. Anglia, Inglaterra anglic *Anglese: adj Anglic, Anglian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anglo anglican *Anglese: adj Eccl. Anglican; ecclesia anglican Church of England" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Ecles. anglicano/a anglicanismo *Anglese: n Eccl. Anglicanism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Ecles. anglicanismo anglicano *Anglese: n Eccl. Anglican *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Ecles. Anglicano anglicisar *Anglese: v to Anglicize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anglicizar, anglizar anglicismo *Anglese: n Anglicism (1. English idiom; 2. quality of being English)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anglicismo (1. língua inglesa; 2. qualidade de ser inglês)" anglo *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. Hist. anglo; 2. prefixo para indicar Inglaterra/inglês" angloamerican *Anglese: adj Anglo-American **Unde: angloamericano *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anglo-americano/a angloamericano *Anglese: n Anglo-American *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anglo-americano anglocatholic *Anglese: adj Eccl. Anglo-Catholic, High-Church **Unde: anglocatholico *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Ecles. anglo-católico/a anglocatholico *Anglese: n Eccl. Anglo-Catholic, High-churchman *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Ecles. anglo-católico anglomane *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anglómano/a anglomania (-ía) *Anglese: n Anglomania *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anglomania anglomano (-ó-) *Anglese: n Anglomaniac *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anglómano anglophile *Anglese: adj Anglophile **Unde: anglophilo *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anglófilo anglophilo (-ó-) *Anglese: n Anglophile *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anglófilo anglophobe (-ó-) *Anglese: adj Anglophobe, Anglophobic **Unde: anglophobia; anglophobo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anglófobo/a anglophobia (-ía) *Anglese: n Anglophobia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anglofobia anglophobo (-óphoho) *Anglese: n Anglophobe *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anglófobo anglos *Anglese: npl Hist. Angles **Unde: Anglia; anglese; anglic-anglicismo, anglican-anglicanismo, anglicano, anglicisar; angloamerican etc; anglocatholic etc.; anglosaxone etc.; anglophile etc.; Anglaterra etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anglosaxone *Anglese: adj/n Anglo-Saxon *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub/adj anglo-saxão, anglo-saxã Angola *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Angola angolan *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj angolano/a angolano *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub angolano angue *Anglese: n snake, serpent **Unde: anguilla; anguin; anguiforme etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub cobra, serpente anguiforme *Anglese: adj anguiform *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anguiforme anguilla *Anglese: n eel **Unde: anguilliforme etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub enguia anguilliforme *Anglese: adj anguilliform, eel-shaped *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anguiliforme (que tem forma de enguia) anguin *Anglese: adj anguine *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... angular *Anglese: adj angular *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj angular angularitate *Anglese: n angularity, angularness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub angularidade angularmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv angularmente angulate *Anglese: adj angulate, angled *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj angulado/a angulo (án-) *Anglese: n angle, corner; angulo acute, angulo obtuse acute angle, obtuse angle **Unde: angular-angularitate; angulate; angulose; triangule etc.; rectangule etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ângulo angulose *Anglese: adj angulous, angular *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anguloso/a, angular angustia *Anglese: n anguish (1. Pathol.; 2. agony, distress) **Unde: angustiose; angustiar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub angustia (1. Patol.; 2. tormento)" angustiar *Anglese: v to anguish *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v angustiar, afligir, atormentar angustiose *Anglese: adj anguished *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj angustioso/a angustiosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv angustiosamente anhelante *Anglese: 1. ppr of anhelar; 2. adj panting, gasping" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anelante anhelantemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anelantemente anhelar *Anglese: v to pant, gasp **Unde: anhelante; anhelation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anelar anhelation *Anglese: n panting, gasping *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anelo anhydre (á-) *Anglese: adj anhydrous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anidro anhydrido *Anglese: n Chcm. anhydride; anhydrido carbonic carbon dioxide" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. anidrido; anhydrido carbonic dioxido carbónico" anhydrite *Anglese: n Mineral. anhydrite *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mineral. anidrite anil *Anglese: n anil (1. Indigo shrub; 2. indigo dye) **Unde: anilic; anilina" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anil anilic *Anglese: adj anilic (1. pertaining to anil; 2. pertaining to aniline)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anilina *Anglese: n Chem. aniline; attrib.: aniline" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. anilina anima (á-) *Anglese: n soul; render le anima give up the ghost; stato de anima state of mind, frame of mind **Unde: animismo; animista; animar-animation, animator, animate-inanimate, disanimar-disanimate, reanimar; pusillanime etc.; equanime etc.; unanime etc.; see also animo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alma animadvers- *Anglese: see animadverter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... animadversion *Anglese: n animadversion (= adverse criticism) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub animadversão (criticismo) animadverter -vert-/-vers- *Anglese: v to animadvert (= to express adverse criticism) **Unde: animadversion *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v animadvertir animal¹ *Anglese: adj animal (= pertaining to animals) **Unde: animalitate; animalisar-animalisation; vegetoanimal etc.; animal²-animalculo, animalesc" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj animal animal² *Anglese: n animal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub animal; animal domestic animal domestico" animalculo *Anglese: n animalcule *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... animalesc *Anglese: adj animal (= characteristic of an animal) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj animalesco, rude, grosseiro (característica de animal) animalescamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv animalescamente animalisar *Anglese: v to animalize (1. to convert into animal matter; 2. to reduce to animal nature)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v animalizar animalisation *Anglese: n animalization (1. conversion into animal matter; 2. reduction to animal nature)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub animalização animalitate *Anglese: n animality *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub animalidade animar *Anglese: v to animate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v animar animate *Anglese: I. pp of animar; II. adj 1. animate, living; 2. animated, lively" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj 1. animado/a, vivo; 2. vivente" animatemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv animadamente animation *Anglese: n animation (1. the action of animating; 2. vivacity, sprightliness)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub animação animator *Anglese: n animater, animator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub animador animismo *Anglese: n animism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub animismo animista *Anglese: n animist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub animista animo (á-) *Anglese: n animating spirit **Unde: animositate; animadverter etc.; pusillanime etc.; equanime etc.; unanime etc; see also anima" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub animo animositate *Anglese: n animosity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub animosidade anion (á-) *Anglese: n Phys. anion *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Fis. anião anis F *Anglese: n anise **Unde: anisar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anis anisar *Anglese: v to flavor with anise *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anisar Anna *Anglese: nprf Ann **Unde: Marianna etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprf Ana annal *Anglese: adj annual (= lasting one year) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anual annales (-áles) *Anglese: npl annals *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pl anais annecter -nect-/-nex- *Anglese: v to annex (= to join as an addition to existing possessions) **Unde: annexion; annexo-annexar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anexar, agregar annex- *Anglese: see annecter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... annexar *Anglese: v to annex (1. to add, append; 2. to join as an addition to existing possessions)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anexar, agregar annexion *Anglese: n annexation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anexação annexo *Anglese: n annex *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anexo annidar *Anglese: v to nest *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aninhar annihilabile *Anglese: adj 1. annihilable; 2. voidable" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aniquilável annihilar *Anglese: v 1. to annihilate; 2. to annul **Unde: annihilabile; annihilation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aniquilar annihilation *Anglese: n 1. annihilation; 2. annulment, voiding" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. aniquilação; 2. anulamento" anniversari *Anglese: adj anniversary **Unde: anniversario *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aniversário anniversario *Anglese: n anniversary *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aniversário anno *Anglese: n year; anno bissextil leap year; anno nove New Year; anno-lumine Astron. light-year **Unde: annuario; annue-annuitate; annal-annales; annual; anniversari etc.; trienne etc.; perenne etc.; millennio etc.; biennal etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ano; anno bissextil ano bissexto; anno nove Ano Novo; anno de gratia ano de graça; anno-luce ou anno-lumine Astron. ano-luz; anno Domini L anno Domini L" annoctar *Anglese: v to grow dark (as in “it is growing dark, evening is coming”) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anoitecer annon (án-) *Anglese: conj or not *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: conj ou não annotar *Anglese: v to annotate **Unde: annotation; annotator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anotar annotation *Anglese: n annotation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anotação annotator *Anglese: n annotator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anotador annual *Anglese: adj annual (= coming once a year) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anual (uma vez ao ano) annualmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anualmente annuario *Anglese: n yearbook *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anuário annue *Anglese: adj annual (1. coming once a year; 2. lasting one year)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anual annuitate *Anglese: n annuity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anuidade annullabile *Anglese: adj voidable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anulável annullar *Anglese: v to annul, cancel **Unde: annullabile; annullation; annullative" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anular annullation *Anglese: n annulment, cancellation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anulamento, cancelamento annullative *Anglese: adj annulling, quashing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anulativo/a annunciar *Anglese: v to announce **Unde: annuncio; annunciation; annunciator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anunciar annunciation *Anglese: n announcement; le Annunciation the Annunciation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anunciação annunciator *Anglese: n announcer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anunciador annuncio *Anglese: n 1. announcement; 2. advertisement" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. anuncio; 2. aviso" ano *Anglese: n Anat. anus **Unde: anal; anello; anulo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... -ano *Anglese: suffixo substantive with names of places and persons -an (1. native, citizen, or inhabitant of ...; 2. language of ...; 3. adherent of ...) **Unde: africano etc.; italiano etc.; mohammedano etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com nomes de lugares e pessoas (1. nativo ou habitante de...; 2. língua de...; 3. aderente a...) compare: africano etc.; italiano etc.; mohammedano etc." anodic *Anglese: adj anodic; also: Bot." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anódico/a anodo (á-) *Anglese: n Elec. anode **Unde: anodic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Elect. ânodo anomale *Anglese: adj anomalous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anómalo/a anomalia (-ía) *Anglese: n anomaly *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anomalia anonyme (-ó-) *Anglese: adj anonymous; societate anonyme joint-stock company, limited company **Unde: anonymitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anonimo/a anonymemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anonimamente anonymitate *Anglese: n anonymity, anonymousness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anonimía anormal *Anglese: adj abnormal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anormal anormalitate *Anglese: n abnormality *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anormalidade anormalmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anormalmente anque (anke) *Anglese: adv also, too; anque (io) (I) too, (me) too; non solmente ... ma anque not only ... but also (= etiam)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv também ansa *Anglese: n handle (of a cup, jug, basket, etc.); also: Anat. ansa **Unde: ansate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ansa, asa (de taça, raqueta, raquete, etc.); Anat." ansate *Anglese: adj ansate, looped; cruce ansate crux ansata, ansate cross" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj asado (que tem asas, a forma de ansa); cruce ansate cruz ansada" ansere (án-) *Anglese: n goose **Unde: anserin *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ganso, pato (ave palmípede) anserin *Anglese: adj goose (as in “goose liver”); cute anserin goose flesh, goose skin" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj relativo a pato, ganso antagonisar *Anglese: v to antagonize (= to contend with; to act in opposition to) **Unde: antagonismo; antagonista; antagonistic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v antagonizar antagonismo *Anglese: n antagonism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antagonismo antagonista *Anglese: n antagonist (1. opponent; 2. Physiol.); attrib.: antagonistic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antagonista (1. oponente; 2. Fisiol.); atrib.: antagonistico/a" antagonistic *Anglese: adj antagonistic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antagonistico/a antagonisticamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv antagonisticamente antarctic *Anglese: adj antarctic; polo antarctic antarctic pole, south pole; circulo antarctic antarctic circle; Oceano Antarctic Antarctic (Ocean)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antárctico/a; Oceano Antarctic Oceano Antárctico; circulo antarctic circulo antárctico" ante *Anglese: I. prep before (1. in front of; 2. earlier than; 3. above); II. adv before (1. in front, ahead; also: forward; 2. earlier); ante que (io iva al theatro) before (I went to the theater) **Unde: ante-heri etc.; antea etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: I. prep antes (1. em fronte a; 2. antes de; 3. acima); II. adv antes" -ante¹ *Anglese: suffixo adjective with verbs in -ar; forming verbal adjectives -ing, -ant (as in “abounding,” “abundant”) **Unde: -antia; abundante etc.; brillante etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo adjectivo com verbos terminados em '-ar'; formação de adjectivos verbais compare: -antia; abundante etc.; brillante etc." -ante² *Anglese: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ant (1. one who or that which is ...ant; 2. one who or that which ...s) **Unde: amante etc.; brillante etc.; disinfectante etc.; litigante etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' (aquele ou aquilo que é...) compare: amante etc.; brillante etc.; disinfectante etc.; litigante etc." ante- *Anglese: prefixo with nouns, adjectives; also in combination with adjectival suffixes ante- (= before in time or position) **Unde: antecamera etc.; antepenultime etc; antediluvial etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prefixo com substantivos, adjectivos; também em combinação com sufixos adjectivais (= precedente em tempo ou posição) compare: antecamera etc.; antepenultime etc; antediluvial etc." antea *Anglese: adv before, formerly, previously (= ante) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv antes, precedentemente antebracio *Anglese: n forearm *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ante-braço antecamera (-cá-) *Anglese: n anteroom; also: waiting room (at a doctor’s office, etc.); facer antecamera to wait in the antichamber" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ante-câmara; sala de espera" antecedente *Anglese: n antecedent (1. Math.; 2. Gram.); le antecedentes de un persona someone’s antecedents" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antecedente (1. Mat.; 2. Gram.)" anteceder -ced-/-cess- *Anglese: v to antecede, be the antecedent **Unde: antecedente; antecessor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v anteceder antecess- *Anglese: see anteceder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... antecessor *Anglese: n predecessor *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub predecessor antedata *Anglese: n antedate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antedata antedatar *Anglese: v to antedate (= to affix an earlier date than the actual one) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v antedatar antediluvian *Anglese: adj antediluvian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antediluviano/a antefixa *Anglese: n Arch. antefix *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Arquit. antefixa ante-heri *Anglese: adv day before yesterday *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anteontem antemeridian *Anglese: adj antemeridian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antemeridiano/a antemural *Anglese: n Fortif. barbican *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antemuro antenna *Anglese: n I. Naut. lateen yard; II. antenna (1. Zool.; 2. Radio aerial)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antena antepenultima (-úl-) *Anglese: n antepenult *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antepenúltima antepenultime (-úl-) *Anglese: adj last but two, antepenultimate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antepenúltima/o anteponer -pon-/-posit- *Anglese: v to prepose, place before or in front **Unde: anteposition *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v antepor anteposit- *Anglese: see anteponer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anteposition *Anglese: n (act of) preposing, (act of) placing before or in front *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anteposição (pôr antes) anterior *Anglese: adj anterior; (periodo) anterior former (period); (data) anterior earlier (date); (gamba) anterior fore(leg); (muro) anterior front (wall) **Unde: anterioritate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anterior anterioritate *Anglese: n anteriority *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anterioridade anteriormente *Anglese: adv formerly, before *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anteriormente anthelminthic *Anglese: adj anthelminthic, vermifuge *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anthelminthico *Anglese: n anthelminthic, vermifuge *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anthemo- (á-) *Anglese: n in compounds -anthemum (= flower) **Unde: chrysanthemo etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... antho- *Anglese: n in compounds antho-, anth- (= flower) **Unde: perianthio; anthologia etc.; anthocyanina etc.; diantho etc.; heliantho etc.; sclerantho etc.; argyranthe etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anthocyanina *Anglese: n Chem. anthocyanin *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. antocianina anthographia (-ía) *Anglese: n Bot. anthography *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. antografia anthologia (-ía) *Anglese: n anthology **Unde: anthologista *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antologia anthologista *Anglese: n anthologist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antologista anthra- *Anglese: see anthrace *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anthrace (á-) *Anglese: n Veter. anthrax **Unde: anthracen; anthracite; anthracic; anthracifere; anthraciforme etc.; anthracometro etc.; anthraquinon etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Veter. antraz, carbunculo anthracen *Anglese: n Chem. anthracene *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anthracic *Anglese: adj anthracic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antrácico/a anthracifere *Anglese: adj anthraciferous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antracífero/a anthraciforme *Anglese: adj anthraciform *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antraciforme anthracite *Anglese: n anthracite (coal), hard coal **Unde: anthracitic; anthracitose" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antracite (carvão) anthracitic *Anglese: adj anthracitic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antracitoso/a anthracitose *Anglese: adj anthracitous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antracitoso/a anthracometro (-ó-) *Anglese: n anthracometer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antracómetro anthraquinon *Anglese: n Chem. anthraquinone *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anthropo- *Anglese: n in derivatives and compounds anthropo- (= man) **Unde: anthropoide; anthropogenese etc.: anthropologo etc.; anthropometria etc.; anthropomorphe etc.; anthropophage etc.; lycanthrope etc.; eoanthropo etc.; misanthrope etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anthropogenese (-gé-) *Anglese: n anthropogenesis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anthropogenesis (-gé-) *Anglese: n anthropogenesis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... anthropoide *Anglese: n/adj anthropoid *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub/adj antropóide anthropologia (-ía) *Anglese: n anthropology *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antropologia anthropologic *Anglese: adj anthropological *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antropológico/a anthropologicamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv antropologicamente anthropologista *Anglese: n anthropologist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antropologista anthropologo (-ólogo) *Anglese: n anthropologist **Unde: anthropologia-anthropologista; anthropologic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antropólogo anthropometria (-ía) *Anglese: n anthropometry **Unde: anthropometric *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antropometria anthropometric *Anglese: adj anthropometric *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antropométrico/a anthropomorphe *Anglese: adj anthropomorphous **Unde: anthropomorphismo; anthropomorphista" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antropomorfo/a anthropomorphismo *Anglese: n anthropomorphism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antropomorfismo anthropomorphista *Anglese: n anthropomorphist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antropomorfista anthropophage (-óphage) *Anglese: adj man-eating, cannibal, anthropophagous **Unde: anthropophagia; anthropophago" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj canibal, antropófago/a anthropophagia (-ía) *Anglese: n anthropophagy, cannibalism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antropofagia, canibalismo anthropophago (-óphago) *Anglese: n man-eater, cannibal; anthropophagos anthropophagi" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub canibal, antropófago anthroposophe (-ósophe) *Anglese: adj anthroposophical **Unde: anthroposophia-anthroposophic; anthroposopho" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antroposofico/a anthroposophia (-ía) *Anglese: n anthroposophy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antroposofia anthroposophic *Anglese: adj anthroposophical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antroposofico/a anthroposopho (-ósopho) *Anglese: n anthroposophist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antroposofista anti- *Anglese: prefixo with nouns and adjectives; also: in combination with substantival and adjectival suffixes anti- **Unde: antichristo etc.; antinational etc.; antialcoholista etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... -antia *Anglese: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ance, -ancy (= state or quality of ...ing or being ...ant) **Unde: importantia etc.; tolerantia etc.; vigilantia etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' (= estado ou qualidade de...) compare: importantia etc.; tolerantia etc.; vigilantia etc." antiaeree *Anglese: adj Mil. antiaircraft *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Mil. antiaéreo/a antiasthmatic *Anglese: adj antasthmatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antiasmático/a antibiotic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antibiótico anticatholic *Anglese: adj anti-Catholic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-católico/a antichristian *Anglese: adj antichristian, anti-Christian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-cristão Antichristo *Anglese: npr Antichrist; antichristo antichrist" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Anticristo antichristo *Anglese: n antichrist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anticristo anticipar *Anglese: v to anticipate (= to do or use in advance); anticipar un pagamento to advance a payment **Unde: anticipation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v antecipar anticipation *Anglese: n 1. anticipation (= act of doing or using in advance); 2. Rhet. prolepsis" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antecipação (acto de fazer uma coisa em antecipo) anticlerical *Anglese: adj anticlerical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anticlerical anticlericalismo *Anglese: n anticlericalism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anticlericalismo anticlericalmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anticlericalmente anticlimax *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anticlimáx anticonception *Anglese: n contraception *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub contracepção anticonceptional *Anglese: adj contraceptive; medio anticonceptional contraceptive" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj contraceptivo/a anticongelante *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anti-congelante anticonstitutional *Anglese: adj unconstitutional *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj inconstitucional anticonstitutionalmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv anticonstitucionalmente anticorpore *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anticorpo anticyclon *Anglese: n Meteorol. anticyclone *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Meteorol. anticiclão antidopage *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anti-dopagem antidoping A *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antidoping A (anti-dopagem) antidotar *Anglese: v to antidote *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v antidotar antidoto (-í-) *Anglese: n antidote; antidoto de antidote to, for, against **Unde: antidotar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antídoto antifascista *Anglese: n antifascist; also: attrib. antifascist" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antifascista